


The Bar for Humanity is Set SO Low and Yet They Continue to Limbo Beneath it with Ease.

by alarminghella



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Discussion of Rape, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarminghella/pseuds/alarminghella
Summary: A discussion about why all androids need to have nuts and bolts.





	The Bar for Humanity is Set SO Low and Yet They Continue to Limbo Beneath it with Ease.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/gifts), [tiredcreecher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredcreecher/gifts).

> A tiny drabble that is based on a discussion I had with nanimok about if all the androids would have genitalia or not.

"Why does the RK800 have genitalia?"

"Pardon?"

The man walked around the nude android and gestured down. "Why does it have a prick?"

The lady scientist walked towards him and lifted RK800's noodle with the tip of her pen, it wasn't like it could feel anything yet. "We found that if they were lacking in this department, they were more likely to be damaged or completely destroyed. It is ultimately cheaper to provide the models with genitalia and appropriate orifices."

"I don't understand. This is a security model."

She sighed and tucked her pen behind her ear. "What is one of the first things you thought about when you found out that we could make realistic androids?"

He shrugged. "How much more affordable it would be to outsource labou--"

"Bullshit. You thought about fucking it." She gave him a cheeky smirk. "It's okay, we all did. No shame here. What we discovered though after the first few models was that even if it is a "security" android, it doesn't mean people won't want to fuck it."

"The cops were trying to have sex with them?"

"They're more like masturbatory aids than a being to have intercourse with, but yes. Two of our early models were destroyed when members of the police attempted to use it to discover that it was essentially a Ken doll. They got angry that they couldn't get their jollies off and destroyed them... at least after using it's one available orifice."

"Mouth?"

"Indeed, now we have to stick a hose up inside the new ones occasionally and get all the excess spunk out. It doesn't look good for our models to be having semen leaking out of their ass and onto their pants."

The man circled the rk800 and leaned it forward, exploring it's anal cavity with his fingers. "Interesting, I still cannot fathom the rage to break a machine such as this. Especially with the amount of trouble you would get into for it"

"Imagine if you went to use a fleshlight and there was no opening? Wouldn't you be upset? If I'm going to make the effort to ra-- use an android, it better be what I'm expecting and when I'm expecting it." She patted the rk800's crotch fondly. "Now, let's move on..."

**Author's Note:**

> I legit know barely anything about D:BH except what I've picked up in conversation, and this just me conveying something I believe would be the case if androids were real in the present. I... really have a low opinion on people apparently.


End file.
